Retaliation
by cinderella9056
Summary: After Patrick & Robin break up Patrick flaunts his affair with Leyla Mir so that Robin knows he is sleeping with her, to hurt Robin purposely & Robin is sick of it & goes to Jason for help & Jason, Sonny & Carly help her by Jason & Robin getting back together to flaunt in Patrick's face. Robin is all set to do AI & who do you think Carly suggested to be donor & will Patrick flip?
1. Chapter 1

RETALIATION

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and when Robin came back to show in 2005 and the writer's didn't put them back together

I don't have beta so all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine so please forgive them

I have a lot of GH stories about Robin and Jason and am working on the ones I have on the board and new ones as most of you know I am in the process of moving and I'm sorry if I can't post every day at least one chapter, but as soon as I'm moved out of here it will be better and I will be back to putting up at least one new chapter a day most likely, I am working on completing some stories and others there will be several more chapters, I don't really do one-shots so don't look for them from me. If you have any ideas for stories you want to share please let me know

This story takes place in 2007 I believe that is when Robin and Patrick broke up and Sam and Jason were no more

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick and Robin had broken up when he said he couldn't see her as the mother of his children, she wanted to be a mother in the worst way possible and besides that Robin found Leyla in their apartment playing with the racing set that Robin and Patrick always did, looking cozy. These two incidents were the straw that broke the camels' back for Robin

Right after their breakup, which to Patrick was mostly about Robin wanting to be a mother and Patrick not wanting to be a father. He started right away sleeping with the woman who was just his "friend". Robin couldn't believe that within hours he had slept with Lelya Mir and made it clear to everyone and especially Robin that he did. He had sex with her in their apartment, in their bed, when Robin found out about that and she saw Patrick having sex with Leyla in their supply closet, which Patrick made sure she would see with the help of Epiphany, she was mad because he was purposely trying to hurt her now. He had set out to hurt Robin and show her that he had moved on and what she missed when she said she wanted kids and he didn't want kids. He made it plain to everyone that he had moved on and that Robin was just another notch on his belt after he bedded Leyla so fast.

Robin was sick of being whispered about and degraded by Patrick, he said and did mean things to her and she has, had it, she was going to the one man she could trust with this. Jason would know what to do. How to get even with Patrick. She wanted to have a child and she had set it up with Kelly to do AI with an anonymous donor because Patrick found out about her looking for a friend to be a donor and had gone to all the men on her list, before she could ask them to donate so she could have a child, Patrick had told them she was trying to fill a void that Patrick had left in her life and they all had believed it. How low would Patrick go and since finding that out she wanted revenge for him destroying yet another of her dreams. She went to Jason.

Jason's Penthouse 2

Jason was stumped, he didn't know why Robin had called and wanted to see him and it was driving him crazy, he was so curious why she wanted his advice, advice about what she wouldn't say on the phone when she called him. She was due any minute and he was looking forward to knowing what she wanted. The door opened and Sonny and Carly walked in. This was not good, Carly and Robin in one place, not good at all.

"Sonny, Carly what are you doing here, I am expecting someone." Jason says annoyed at the intrusion.

"Jason, we need to talk." Carly said. Just then the guard opened the door and announced that Robin Scorpio was here for their meeting.

"Robin Scorpio? Why is she here Jason?" Carly asked coldly.

"Let her in, behave yourself Carly, as for why she is here and wanted to see me I don't know yet." Jason said.

With that Robin Scorpio walked in surprised to see Sonny and Carly there. "I can come back if this is a bad time."

"It's never a bad time for you, Sweetheart. How are you doing?" Sonny asked hugging Robin.

"That actually is why I asked to see Jason." Robin said, not letting anything or anyone stop her from finding out what to do.

"How so?" Jason asked then a thought ran through his mind stopping him cold. "You're not sick, are you?" Jason asked frantic at the thought.

"No, it's nothing like that, I just want revenge on someone, and I came to Jason so he could tell me how to go about it." Robin said calm for now.

"You want revenge? Did I really hear you say that?" Carly asked amazed at what she had heard come out of Saint Robin Scorpio's mouth, maybe she wasn't a saint after all.

"Yes, that is what I said, I want to retaliate against someone who has gone to many lengths to crush my dreams and destroy my future. I want to hurt him like he has hurt me." Robin says thinking of all the cruel things Patrick had done lately.

"You're joking, right?" Jason asked concerned about what Robin had said, she was a forgiving, warmhearted person. Wanting retribution and revenge was usually not in her vocabulary.

"No, I'm not joking, I am tired of this person being cruel and hurtful, taking away my dreams, and being an ass all the way around." Robin told them quite seriously.

"Oh, I got to know, who?" Carly asked not believing this, saint Robin was set out for revenge against someone, who could it be?

"You have to promise not to tell him, or anyone who would tell him, in other words keep it to yourself." They all promise so she tells them. "Dr. Patrick Drake." Robin says shocking them.

"Your boyfriend? What could he have possibly done to make you mad enough for retribution and revenge?"

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore, we are finished and since then he has purposely set out to hurt me. He started sleeping with the Pepto Whore the same day in our apartment and in our bed, then he sleeps with her everywhere we had been together and is trying to make me the laughing stock of the hospital, they are looking at me with pity. Then I made up a list of potential donors so I can have AI done with someone I knew and not just a donor and Patrick went around to everyone and told them I was desperate to fill the hole, the void, that he left in my heart and was trying to replace him with a child. So now they all see me as desperate to fill the hole Patrick left and I am ready to kill him for that, now I have to go to the sperm bank and choose a donor that I DON'T know to get my child. I want to pay him back for that alone. He has made my reputation at the hospital suffer and I am a damn good doctor and tired of putting up with the remarks from Leyla, Epiphany and especially him. Patrick said to me that he didn't see me as the mother of his children and then Leyla Mir came along turning his head, that is why we aren't together anymore. I wanted a child more than I wanted him. I don't want him back after everything he has done, I just want him to leave me the hell alone though and stop interfering in my life and let me move on, but no, not Patrick, he wants me to suffer through life alone. I want a child and am going to the sperm bank later today a couple of towns away so he can't interfere but I want payback for what he has done to my reputation as a woman and doctor, dreams of having a child with someone I know, and for trashing and purposely trying to crush me. So will you help me?" Robin asked looking at each of them.

"Of course we will Robin, every woman deserves to have a baby and I am sorry for when you approached Jax about a donation how cruel I was, I didn't know how much you wanted to have a baby. I'm sorry for the way Patrick has been treating you, you don't deserve that." Carly said surprising everyone.

A shocked Robin said to her, "Thank you, Carly. I really do appreciate it."

"I will help too, any way I can, you should know that Pal." Sonny says proud of his ex-wife, maybe she had grown up some.

"I will also help anyway I can, what do you want done, I'll be happy to take care of Drake for you." Jason said with a smirk, knowing that she wouldn't take him up on it.

"Very funny, Jason, I don't want him dead, at least not yet, I want payback, retaliation and revenge."

"I have an idea and I can't believe I am suggesting this but I think this would definitely work."

"What?" Three voices call out wondering what Carly would be suggesting.

"You wanted a donor that you know, well Jason should be the donor and you guys pretend you're back together and see how Patrick likes it, payback is hell."

"Are you serious? Carly, what are you thinking? Jason wouldn't want to do that, one father a child with me and two pretend we are back together again." Robin said sadly, she had always wanted Jason's child but that was not in the cards.

"Wait a minute Pal, this is a good idea. Patrick would flip over you and Jason having a baby and back together."

"What do you think, Jason?" Carly asked knowing her best friend should do this, she knew he still loved Robin, and this was his chance at getting her back.


	2. Chapter 2

RETALIATION

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors, I quit watching show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writers didn't put Robin and Jason back together like they should have in 2005 when Robin came home

I have a lot of J&R stories on this site and I am updating as fast as I can. I am trying to write the new chapters on my stories and also write new stories as I get new ideas for stories. I am working on posting as often as I can. If you have any ideas for stories that you want to share I would be happy to hear about it, I am trying to think of new ideas for stories and am running on empty in that department sometimes so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Thank you to those of you who are reading and reviewing my stories

Please forgive grammar and spelling mistakes I didn't use a beta

IN THIS STORY: Year is 2007, Emily, Alan and Georgie are still alive Robin and Patrick broke up and Sam and Jason are no more

This update was requested by ABCSoapLover

CHAPTER TWO

"I think it's a great idea, if you are willing to have a child with me, I'm not exactly on the right side of the law and you could and will become a target when word gets out you are pregnant with my child. I want to make sure you understand that. I know I wasn't on your list but I'm willing to do it if you are. As for the boyfriend/girlfriend thing you will have to have guards again, and I would like you to move into Penthouse 4 and if you wouldn't mind I would like to stay with you there so I know you're safe and when you get pregnant I can get you whatever you need and be there for you, and I'm sure you remember how this goes but friends checked, food checked, anything brought in by friends and family checked before they bring it in. If you are willing to live like that again than yes I would love to be your donor and have a child with you, but I do have one question. What role will I play in the child's life?"

Robin thought about what he had said and decided right then rather she would do it or not. "You would be the father, but I do have one question though. What happens when you fall in love and she wants to play mother to my child? I won't let anyone play mother to my child but me, is that going to be a problem?"

"No, no problem at all I don't want anyone but me playing father to the child any more than you want someone playing mother to our child. I have recently gone through something like this, I had a one night stand with Elizabeth Spencer and she told me Jake was mine and he wasn't she lied to me about this for months and she knew the whole time that he wasn't mine but she told me he was. I don't want someone else to raise my child, I thought Jake was mine and Lucky was raising him, I don't want to go through that again."

"Oh, Jason, I'm sorry, you don't have to worry about that, I promise." Robin tells him hurting for him.

"What about Patrick would you take him back if he asked?" Jason let's his insecurities show, just for a minute but Robin saw it.

"Patrick is out of my life romantically, and he has to let go and let me live my life as I see fit if he did that I wouldn't want retaliation against him. But he crossed the line and has to pay for it." Robin said surprising and shocking them. They are stunned that Robin would say or do such a thing.

"Okay, when is your appointment with the sperm bank?" Jason wants to know.

"In about three hours, I took the rest of the day off, so I could go have the AI done. Monica and Alan are the only ones beside Kelly who knows about this. Patrick would try to sabotage this if he knew."

"He would?" Carly asks

"Yes, I'm sure he would try that's why I am going somewhere besides General Hospital to get this done."

"Okay how far away is this place from here?" Jason wanted to know

"A couple of towns over. Why?"

"So I know when we have to leave, we should probably get there early to explain the situation about me donating my sperm instead of a donor. After that we can come back here and have dinner at the MC after we move your things and mine into the other penthouse."

"I think that will give me enough time." Sonny said.

"What are you talking about Sonny?" Jason wanted to know.

"To get new appliances in there and have it cleaned and then when you guys decide what you want in paint and such we will do that too. Maybe Robin, could stay at this penthouse for a couple days and we can do it now, whatever you like Robin, you order and we will have it done, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, but Robin, Spinelli kind of goes where I go so can he move into the other penthouse with us?" Jason asked concerned for his friend.

"Sure, I like Spinelli he is welcome, he is family to you and I know you don't want to abandon him so he is welcome."

"There is one thing though Sonny, can you get new beds for this penthouse delivered before we come back to Port Charles tonight?" Jason asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"I don't want Robin to sleep in the same bed as anyone else has." Jason explained.

"Good idea. I have an idea, why don't we go to the furniture store and you both can choose a bed and anything else you want for the penthouse that you see there. What do you guys think of that idea? Will you have time to get to your appointment?" Carly suggests.

"Yes, we don't have to leave for another two hours. Jason?"

"Let's do it."

Jason picks up his wallet and went toward the door just as Carly shocks everyone by linking her arm with Robin's "Oh what fun, I am coming with, okay?"

"Sure, always use another opinion." Robin said to Carly, the women walk out talking about beds, and furniture shocking Sonny and Jason.

Sonny asks, "Man, am I in a twilight Zone?"

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked wondering what was going on that Carly and Robin were in each other's company and no blood was being spilled.

"Carly and Robin acting as friends, linking arms to go shopping."

"Yeah, I know what you mean man. I never thought I would see the day."

'Let's go shopping, guys hurry up." Carly and Robin were at the elevator ready to go.

The four of them went to the Furniture store and chose beds for all three bedrooms in Jason's penthouse and then chose bedroom suites and beds for the four bedrooms in Penthouse 4 and Robin came out with colors to paint the rooms at that penthouse, and they were going to get started on it tomorrow, the three beds for penthouse 2 were to be delivered within the next two hours.

With that out of the way, Jason and Robin head to the sperm bank so they could see if they could have a baby of their own, together. They were both excited by this, this had been a dream of both of theirs from 1996 on and they were finally going to get it to come true.

They arrive at the sperm bank and Jason makes his donation and they wait for it to freeze after they put it in tubes marked his number on the tubes and signed the papers that Robin was the only one who was authorized to get his sperm. They wait two hours in town, they walk down the streets around the clinic and then Robin is taken back to the room again once they arrive back at the clinic and Jason joins her and she is given Jason's sperm then they have to wait for an hour. After an hour he takes her to his penthouse so he can change for their date and then she goes upstairs at the MC to room 316 and changes into a beautiful red dress which Jason really likes seeing on her. "Shall we go have dinner and see what we can stir up, we're going to surprise everyone again with us getting back together. Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." And with that the two of them head to the elevators.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
